Finding My Family
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Kori was put under the care of Bruce Wayne, when she was five, and she's lived there since. On her sixteenth birthday a strange note appears addressed to her, from a boy she'd seen earlier in the day. pairings: GarxKori RichxRach VicxKar RyxAlex


_(Kori POV [Prolog) _

_Hello my name is Kori, I can't remember my last name, or if I even have one, because, I can't remember anything from before I was five when I came to live with Bruce Wayne, his caretaker Alfred Pennyworth, and his other charge a boy named Richard Grayson. _

_I am currently going to Gotham City Academy, where I met my best friend, Rachel Roth, my other close friend Victor Stone, and my crush since seventh grade, Garfield (or as I call him Gar) Logan, whom I saved. I just turned sixteen, and little did I know that my life was about to turn upside down by the appearance of a strange boy who greatly resembles me. When I was little, I found a stone, in a pouch tied around my waist, I have no clue to what it does, but maybe with the appearance of this strange boy, I could find the answer to all my problems._

_This is my life, full of love, drama, suspense, and action, and if someone asked me if I could go back and change it, would I? My simple answer would be, no, it's far from perfect and that's exactly how I like it. _

Chapter 1: Strange to Stranger

_(10 years earlier)_

"_Ryand'r!" said Queen Luand'r and her eight year old son came into the room. _

"_What is it mother?" he asked. _

"_The war is getting to much out of hand," Luand'r said. _

"_So what is this about?" said Ryand'r. _

"_Your sister, Koriand'r," Luand'r said, "She is the heir to Tameran, so she is in great danger," _

"_What do you need me to do?" asked Ryand'r. _

"_You are to take her to earth," Luand'r said._

"What about her powers?" asked Ryand'r. 

"_Her memories have been wiped, her powers sealed, on her sixteenth birthday they will reawaken, and you and her shall return," Luand'r said. _

"_So you mean I have to stay on earth as well?" he asked. _

_  
"Yes, but you must stay separate from her," Luand'r instructed. "I have arranged for a man named Ahab Anders to take you into his home, and for Koriand'r she will live with a man named Bruce Wayne," _

"_Yes mother," Ryand'r said, Luand'r walked into a room, and Ryand'r followed. He lifted his five year old sister into his arms, and carried her away. _

_(20 hours later)_

_Ryand'r landed in front of a large mansion, and knocked on the door. An older man answered the door. _

_  
"Um, are you Bruce Wayne?" he asked. _

"_I'm sorry no," said the man, "I am Alfred, shall I call master Bruce for you?"_

"_Uh……sure," Ryand'r said, Alfred walked off. And then a minute later a younger looking man walked over, he was tall, muscular, had blue eyes and black hair. _

"_So, you're Ryand'r," said the young man. _

_  
"Yes," Ryand'r replied. "And this is my little sister, Koriand'r," _

"_OK, well rest assured, she will definitely be safe with me," Bruce assured, and lifted Koriand'r from Ryan's arms. _

_  
"When she turns sixteen her powers will reawaken, and I will return for her, till then don't tell her about her past," Ryan said._

"Will do," said Bruce, and Ryan left. Bruce closed the door. 

"_Shall I prepare the young ladies' room?" asked Alfred._

"_Yes, thank you Alfred," said Bruce, Alfred left, and he heard a shuffle behind him. He turned to see a young boy, about five walk around the corner, he had black hair and crystal blue eyes, and he wore blue flannel pajamas. "Richard, what are you doing up so late?" _

"_I had a nightmare," said the boy. "Who's that?" _

"_This is Kori, she'll be living with us for awhile," said Bruce. "Now, go back to your room, and I'll come in, in a bit,"_

"_Ok," Richard said, and walked back to his room. And Kori awoke in Bruce's arms. _

"_Who are you," she said. _

"_I'm your caretaker," Bruce said, "And I'm about to bring you into your new room," _

"_Ok," Kori said, wondering when and how she'd gotten here. _

_(present time)_

Newly sixteen year old Kori woke up, she has long red hair, and emerald green eyes. She's been living in the Wayne mansion since she was five, where she had moved after the orphanage gave her to Bruce Wayne. She also lives with Alfred who takes care of her, and the only resident her age Richard Grayson. Her sixteenth birthday was today, and she had to get ready for school.

"Miss Kori, are you awake?" asked Alfred from the door way.

"Yeah, I just woke up," said Kori.

"Well once you're dressed, breakfast will be waiting," Alfred said. "Oh, and Happy Birthday,"

"Thank you Al," said Kori, and Alfred left. Kori went over to her walk in closet, and picked out her school's uniform, which was a dark blue plaid midthigh skirt, a white blouse, with a blue vest, and a red ascot. She grabbed her backpack, and headed downstairs, and entered the kitchen, where Richard was all ready eating, he wore a white shirt, with a blue vest, and red ascot, and dark blue pants, his backpack hung over the back of his chair. 

"Morning Kori," Richard said.

"Morning," Kori sat down.

Ryan, now 18, was accepted into the Anders family, Ahab was a caring man, his wife Jocelyn was kind, and their daughter, who was a year younger than him, Alexandra, or Alex, was just as kind and caring as her parents.

"Wake up you lump," said Alex, shaking Ryan roughly. "We're going to be late,"

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, waving her away like an annoying fly.

"No! Now!" she said, having enough she yanked the blankets off, and pushed him out of bed, where he woke with a start and looked round at her.

"What was that for?" he asked, standing up.

"Had to wake you up somehow," she said, smirking, she left the room. He dressed in the ugly school uniform, and went downstairs where Alex was waiting for him near the door, he pulled on his shoes and they went out to his car. "You know, if I'm late I'll skin you alive, got it,"

"Yes, madam Queen of the Universe." said Ryan sarcastically.

"Do you remember what today is?" asked Alex, with a serious face, as they were driving towards the school.

"Huh?" said Ryan looking over at her. An annoyed expression passed over Alex's face, and she flicked him on the ear. "What'd I do?"

"You told me, back when we were twelve, that today was your little sister's birthday, and you had to go and find her." Alex said, she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh that's right, I have to find Koriand'r," he said thoughtfully.

Kori and Richard were walking into the school yard, where they saw their three friends, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, and Victor Stone. Rachel was a Goth girl, who was very distant she never had any friends before she met Kori. Garfield, who preferred to be called Gar, was short and skinny for his age, and he didn't live with his parents, and was picked on by lot of the older students, that is until Kori came, she scared them away, and he wasn't bothered afterwards. Victor was the oldest of the five, he was 17, and he was always one of the guys who picked on Gar, but after Kori told him off, he'd became friends with them soon after. Richard, who was five when he met Kori had lost his parents to a bad car crash. Kori was the glue that held them all together.

"Gar, green?" asked Kori walking up to him, her eyebrows raised. "I can't believe Rita would allow that,"

"She doesn't know," said Gar, smiling in a slightly idiotic way. Kori rolled her eyes, and looked away, she noticed a boy, older, who looked slightly like her, the same hair, but a little lighter, and the same green eyes.

"Kori, you okay," Rachel's quiet voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. She turned back, and saw the three boys huddled together, and she raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "And just what are you three whispering about?"

"Nothing," Gar said, and Richard and Victor smiled.

"Sure, what ever you say," she said sarcastically. She sat down next to Rachel, and looked over to where she saw the boy, but he was gone.

Ryan and Alex, walked into the school yard, where they saw their two friends, Meredith and Zach Taylor, they were fraternal twins.

"Hey guys," said Zach, who stopped what he was previously doing to look up at the two. Meredith was lying on her stomach, looking half asleep, it was a quite comical scene from Ryan and Alex's point-of-views, Meredith had a large collection of torn grass blades and leaves in her shoulder length blond hair.

Alex was doubled up in silent laughter, while Ryan glanced around the school yard, where he noticed a girl, around 16, she had red hair to her waist, and green eyes.

'_It's Koriand'r,' _he thought, their eyes met briefly before another girl said something to her, and he turned to Alex. "I found her, I need to go," he whispered so only she could hear. She nodded, and he walked away, he had to find the crystal.

The bell rang, Rachel and Kori were in the same homeroom, while Gar and Richard were in the other, Victor was in the grade ahead.

"Hey Rach," Kori said, their class was slightly small, there was only nine at the moment.

"What's up?" asked Rachel, turning to her.

"Do you think they forgot?" asked Kori, biting her lower lip.

"Forgot what?" asked Rachel bemused.

"My sixteenth birthday," Kori said, feel anxious that her all her friends forgot her most important day.

"I'm sure they didn't," said Rachel, just as the bell rang, signaling first period.

(Lunch time)

Kori and Rachel walked to the lunch table, where they saw Gar, Richard, Victor and Victor's new girlfriend, Karen Beecher, she was captain of the GCA girl's basketball team.

"Hey Kori," said Gar, flashing her a smile, she blushed lightly. She saw Vic and Richard whispering again, and became slightly annoyed. After she sat down next to Rachel, across from Gar, something brushed her back lightly, she turned but saw no one near her, she looked down at the floor, there was a note, she picked it up, but stuffed it in her pocket. She stood up, said she was going to the bathroom, and left.

"Do you think she's okay," asked Gar concerned, addressing Rachel.

"I'm sure she's fine." Rachel assured, though she sounded doubtful, Gar followed her, he watched her disappear into the girl's bathroom, and he waited.

'_It's now or never,' _he thought.

Kori sat on a sink in the bathroom, and unfolded it and read it, it read:

"_Hello, you probably don't remember me, but I am your older brother, I am known as Ryand'r prince of Tameran, and you are princess Koriand'r, heir to our throne. If you have more questions, meet me tonight at 6:00, and come alone. _

_  
Sincerely, _

_Ryand'r"_

Kori sat there, feeling stunned, she was a princess, and her brother had found her, she wondered how long he knew she was here, and a sudden rush of anger flowed into her. She shook her head to clear her negative thoughts, and walked to the door, she opened it and saw Gar, which made her smile.

"Hey Gar, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to him, discovering he was slightly nervous.

"Kori, I need to tell you something important," he said, his voice was shaky.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling anxious.

"Kori, ever since, we met, I--I've sort of….had a….a….crush on you," he said, now blushing, I blushed too. Then I did something very bold, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"And I've had one on you," she said, he looked dazed, causing her to giggle.


End file.
